


Fever

by dirty_diana



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-02
Updated: 2003-10-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: Simon's got a fever. He needs looking after.





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Fever

## Fever

### by dirty diana

Fever  
by dirty diana  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I didn't invent these chracters. Obviously. Notes: Some extremely self-indulgent smut I wrote to cheer myself up. Beta'd by the indispensable sf fan. 

* * *

Simon awoke from brightly coloured dreams to find Mal standing in the doorway of his quarters, watching him. "Captain?" 

"Yes," Mal said. "How're you feelin'?" 

"Pretty much the same. Where's Zoe?" 

"Zoe says she ain't comin' back 'till you're feelin' better. She also said a whole other manner of things I'd rather not repeat." 

"Oh." Simon brushed untidy hair off his face with one hand, eyes dark as they struggled to focus. "She did? I was merely trying to instruct her in the proper method of administering my antibiotics shot. She was..." 

"She said that ain't all of it. Just the last straw. Doctors don't make the best patients, or so I'm given to understand." 

"So you're my nurse now?" The disbelief on Simon's face was clear. 

"That I am. You been sick three days, and I reckon it's time you got better. And I ain't Zoe. So don't be instructin' me too much." Mal held up the hypodermic gun in his left hand. "I hear it's time for your next shot." And Mal sat down beside him on the wide bed. Simon sat up, the blankets falling down around his waist to reveal a smooth bare chest. 

Gently Mal pressed the hypo gun to Simon's bicep, releasing the medicine into his skin with a hiss. But he found his eyes wandering, down Simon's torso to the light trail of hair beneath his navel, and back up again. 

When his eyes met Simon's face, the doctor was staring at him. "I'm very cold," Simon whispered slowly. "Do you want to get in and help keep me warm?" 

The hypo almost dropped out of Mal's stunned hands. "I think that's the fever talking." 

"Not really," Simon said, and leaned forward, and kissed him. 

He caught Mal by surprise, Simon's tongue brushing past his lips and stealing warm inside his mouth. It lasted for a moment, then the captain pulled away. "Yup," he said brusquely. "Definitely delirious. Why don't I just let you get back to sleep, and..." 

"I don't want to sleep." And Simon's hand snuck around the back of Mal's head, drawing him into another kiss. 

"Doctor," Mal struggled to get loose, "I ain't so sure you got any idea what you want right now. So I'm just going to leave you be, and..." 

Simon tilted his head to one side, mouth curving in annoyance. "You're a very frustrating man." One hand ran lightly up Mal's arm, then down again, drawing goosebumps. "The first day that I met you, you threatened to kill me. Twice." 

"I remember." 

"Mmmmn." Simon had crawled almost completely out of the covers now, and into Mal's lap. He bent his head forward, his mouth warm on Mal's throat. His arms slipped around Mal's torso. "And now you're concerned for my honour. It's very frustrating." 

"Yeah, well, I..." Simon's body was pressed close against Mal's, the captain unwilling to use force to push him away. "This ain't right, Doctor." 

"Simon." The correction was gentle but firm. 

"'Scuse me?" 

"My name is Simon. You always call me "Doctor". Or "boy". I'm not a boy." 

The fever made Simon's smooth skin burning hot to the touch, and Mal breathed in dizzily. "I noticed that." 

"Then prove it," Simon whispered, as too-warm hands slid underneath Mal's shirt. Mal allowed himself to be pushed backwards onto the bed, Simon on top of him. The doctor's hips moved lightly, and Mal grunted as he felt Simon's cock pressed hard against him. 

Simon's hands moved downwards now, into Mal's pants, finding the curve of his ass and squeezing hard. Then one finger snuck between the cleft of his buttocks, stroking gently. "I want to be inside you," Simon whispered softly. "You'll keep me warm." 

Mal chuckled lightly into his ear. "Don't really reckon you've got the strength for that right now, Doc...Simon." 

"I do too," Simon answered. But he was breathless, a mild flush sneaking up his throat. 

"You don't." 

"I'm a doctor," Simon told him, licking his lips with the ghost of a pout. "I think that I'm perfectly qualified to judge my own strength." 

"Yes, I know. Top three percent. Get underneath the covers." 

Simon frowned, but slowly wriggled underneath the pile of blankets. Then Mal undressed. Simon watched as shirt, suspenders, and pants were tossed onto the floor. 

"You're very nice to look at," Simon murmured appreciatively, laying his head back on the pillow. 

"That's definitely the fever talkin'," Mal answered dismissively, as he got in beside him, and kissed him. 

Then Mal brought his head underneath the blankets, dropping light kisses along Simon's chest. His tongue trailed along hot skin, gently sucking first one nipple, then the other. Then his hand reached down, stroking Simon's hardon through the thin fabric he wore, teasing the head of his cock with the tips of his fingers. 

Simon groaned desperately, and arched towards him. Mal burrowed further underneath the covers and pulled down Simon's pants, then took Simon's cock in his mouth. The blankets bobbed gently, as his mouth moved wetly along the shaft. His palm stroked roughly along the base, moving up and down. Simon twisted his fingers in Mal's hair, biting his lip with a gentle moan. Then he let out a gentle sigh, and came bitter and salty inside Mal's mouth. 

Mal snuck out of the covers to kiss Simon on the mouth. "Warmer now?" 

"Yes," Simon said. "So are you, I think." He ran his hand along Mal's chest, the skin flushed and damp with sweat. Then he moved closer to him, wrapping his legs around Mal's thighs. Mal's cock, hard and throbbing, pressed into his stomach, as Simon moved easily against him. Simon kissed him hard, tongue pushing warm and slick into Mal's mouth. Mal groaned, hands moving around to clutch Simon's ass, trying to control the messy heat that writhed in his arms. Simon's tongue licked at Mal's lips, bit them gently, as one hand reached down and took hold of his cock. His palm slid along the shaft, in a light quick pumping motion. Mal moaned again, kissing him back, sucking hard at his mouth, as Simon's hand rubbed faster and faster along the length of his cock. 

"Simon," Mal said softly, and climaxed hard, inside Simon's hand. 

* * *

"On the whole," Simon murmured sleepily, "I think that you're a much better nurse than Zoe." 

"You'll probably change your mind about that, once the fever wears off," Mal said. He rolled off the bed, and began to get dressed. 

Simon opened his eyes, fixing Mal with a look of pale displeasure. "You're a very frustrating man." 

Mal pulled his pants up around bare skin. "Yes. You said." 

"And my next dose is in eight hours. Don't forget." 

"I won't," Mal promised him. 

"Good." Simon pulled the covers tight around his naked body, and closed his eyes again with a satisfied sigh. "I'm going to sleep till then. I'll be needing my strength." 

~fin. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to dirty diana


End file.
